


Farewell For Now

by RedTigerRose



Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Awkward Tension, F/M, Goodbyes, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Old Friends, Purple Hawke, Sad, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTigerRose/pseuds/RedTigerRose
Summary: Writing Promt:A final goodbye.Cullen says goodbye to Hawke after Anders blew up the chantry.





	Farewell For Now

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my previous prompt where Hawke visits Cullen to discuss Anders. Some stuff happened and now it's awkward.

_What have I become my sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end._

                          Nine Inch Nails - Hurt

 

Water lapped against the docks in Darktown, the small boat rocking under the cover of darkness as waves splashed against the old wood. The air was heavy with the scent of fish and saltwater, the only sounds were of the water and a distant bell clanging. A figure stood up from the boat and lifted an arm in welcome as three other figures scurried through the shadows towards the edge of the water. A few quick, silent words were exchanged between the four hooded figures before they made to board the small boat.

A fifth set of approaching footsteps caused the four hooded figures to pause, hands reaching for concealed weapons and stances widening, ready to fight.

  
“Who is that?” said one of the four, grasping the shaft to a great ax. “Show yourself?”

The fifth lowered their hood, showing distinct curls and haunted eyes. “It’s just me,” said the knight-captain. “Alone,” he added quickly.

“Curly,” said the shortest of the group. “What’re you doin’ out here?”

“I came to - ” the knight-captain shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable. “I thought you had already left.”

“Anders is long gone,” said the woman holding the ax, pulling her hood down. Her raven hair was tied back in a messy knot at the nape of her neck. She looked weary, her eyes sunken into her pale face. But the ghost of a smile curled at the corners of her mouth as she regarded one of the only templar’s she truly respected. “You are too late. We’re the last of them.”

“I wasn’t planning on chasing him down,” said the knight-captain. “I just wanted to see you, Hawke, before you left.”

“How did you know we were here?” said the figure next to Hawke. He didn’t reveal his face, but judging by the faint lines glowed from the darkness within the fabric, it was the elf, Fenris.

“I have my ways,” said the knight-captain.

“Keeping tabs on me as always,” said Hawke, taking a step closer to the knight-captain.

“It’s what I do,” he said sheepishly. “I just want to know - you will be safe, won’t you?”

“I can handle Anders if that’s what you mean,” said Hawke. She looked back at her companion on the small boat, another woman with dark skin and a coy smirk on her face. “I’m not alone, don’t worry about me.” She took another step closer, so they were within arm's length. “Not getting sweet on me, are you, Cullen?”

It was dark, but she was sure his face had gone pink. “I - no, Hawke. Not like that. I just wanted to see you off, if I may. You saved a lot of people that day, and I don’t think I ever thanked you.”

“A lot of people still died,” said Hawke. A wave of sadness crossed her face briefly. “My time in Kirkwall is over.”

“You and me both,” replied Cullen, sighing.

“Oh?” said Hawke, her sideways smile returning. “I assumed you would be taking over as knight-commander since the last one became a statue.”

“I probably could be, if I were to stay,” said Cullen. “But I have been offered a position elsewhere. Seems as though my time in Kirkwall is over too.”

“And I don't suppose you will tell me where you are heading?”

“About as likely as you telling me where Anders is,” said Cullen with a small grin.

“Fair enough,” said Hawke chuckling.

“I just wanted you to know,” said Cullen before pausing, looking uncomfortable again. “that you will not need to fear me coming after Anders. He will be hunted for what he did, and rightfully so, in my opinion. But my time as a Templar is coming to an end. I am moving on to…well, you don’t need to hear me lecture. Just know that I will not be going on a personal hunt against him. Or you, for that matter. I, ah - ” he paused, clearing his throat. “I wish you well, Marian. Truly.”

“Thank you, Cullen,” said Hawke, giving him the first genuine smile he had ever seen on her face.

“Also,” said Cullen, pointing at her ax. “Is that a - ” he frowned. “I remember seeing you fight at the Gallows. Are you a -”

“Mage?” said Hawke. “You’ve known me how long, old friend, and you have just figured this out?”

“I truly never knew,” he said. “I always assumed…I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Worst templar ever,” said the dwarf, folding his arms and chuckling.

Hawke reached out and pinched Cullen’s cheek playfully. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” she said.

“And other things, too, apparently,” said the dark woman on the boat. “Come on, Hawke. We don’t have all night. Are you going to have a quickie or can we get underway?”

Hawke closed her eyes briefly, biting her lip as Varric looked over suddenly from his clumsy climb into the boat. “Huh?”

“I don’t think Anders would approve of that, now, would he?” said Fenris, a hint of smugness in his voice as he too climbed down next to the dwarf.

“Take care of yourself, Cullen,” said Hawke, reaching up to his face again but this time brushing his cheek with an unexpected tenderness. Her fingers ran gently over his unshaved face.

“Take care of yourself, too,” said Cullen gently. “And your ragtag crew of misfits. Good luck in the days to come, Maker knows we’ll all need it.”

Hawke hesitated, then got up on her tiptoes and left a tender kiss on the corner of his lips. “Thank you,” she whispered, so only he heard. “For everything.” She squeezed his hand, then turned away, letting her fingers slip from his. “Now, I must go find my lover,” she said, more loudly. “Or not,” she added, looking over her shoulder at Cullen with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You didn’t hear me say that.”

The pirate was untying the ropes and kicking off from the planks, the small boat bobbing as it started to move away from the dock. Fenris and Varric had both picked up oars and had begun gently rowing in the water so as to not make any noise.

“Take care of yourself, Curly,” said Varric. “Until next time.”

“Farewell, ser knight,” said Hawke, her eyes glittering as she pulled her hood up again. Isabela and Fenris remained silent but lifted a hand in goodbye.

“Until we meet again,” said Cullen, so quiet he knew they wouldn’t hear. He stood on the quiet docks and watched as the small boat slipped from view. Then he turned on his heel, lifted his hood, and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
